The present invention relates to an overspeed prevention structure and, more particularly, to an overspeed prevention structure which can enhance perceptivity and reliability through embedding a plastic optical fiber in a structural body.
Generally, a conventional overspeed prevention structure is configured by forming a bump made of urethane or asphalt, and applying a paint including reflective materials, such as glass powder and so on, on the surface of the bump.
However, for a conventional overspeed prevention structure, the durability of the reflective materials is reduced due to the influence of various environmental changes (water submersion, heat, shock). Perceptivity and reliability of the overspeed prevention structure is accordingly degraded, and consequently the conventional overspeed prevention structure may damage vehicles, create unpleasant feelings for passengers, be damaged itself, cause accidents and so on.